On my way
by Jaymamamzing1
Summary: A wemma song fic. "On my way" by Boyce Avenue. A story of Emma and Will looking back on their lives after they received the greatest unconditional love they could ever have; a baby.


**Wemma song-fic. If you're wondering why most are italicized it's because it's on flashback.. Narrated by both Will and Emma. Just a story of the couple looking back at their relationship a couple months after Emma gives birth. I thought of this after I heard the spoiler for trio and just got it out now since I had no time at all. **

* * *

{Emma}

"Emma, you are the one. You always have been. The truth is, I feel like I've had to stop myself from doing this from the second I first saw you. The first time I held this hand, it felt like I'd held it a million times before. Like somehow, it's always been there. Life is messy. It just is. And I know it's hard for you but that's why you have me to balance things out. But you have to realize that you do that for me too. Every day. Loving you and being loved by you makes everything better. I love you with everything that I am and everything I ever hope to be. So, Emma Pillsbury, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Will asks as he pulls out the ring on his pocket.

I nod. Of course I would say yes.

"Is that a yes?" Will asks.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes." And he kisses me. The most passionate kiss we ever had.

It seemed like only days ago when Will proposed to me. It seemed like only days ago since Will and I got married. It seems like only yesterday when it was confirmed that I in fact am pregnant. It seems like only yesterday since we received the greatest unconditional love we could ever ask for.

Will was sitting right next to me. A book in his hands while I was trying to get him to sleep. It had been a long day, it was the first time he had come with me and Will to work and everyone was fussing about him.

"Mama." He says with his little voice and Will and I giggle.

My favorite song played on

"_I love you Em." Will tells me. _

_We were in the last prom of the seniors. Slow dancing to Santana and Quinn's take on "Take My Breath Away". _

_"I wish you were there on my senior prom. I wish you held me this way years ago." I tell Will biting my lip in the process. Was I ready for a revelation like this? _

_"I'm sorry I wasn't. I wish you were there too, I thought I loved her you know." He pauses. "I thought she was the one for me. I guess it was just because I didn't know what real love was. And you showed me." He says pulling me closer to him. _

_"It was a disaster Will. That night, I didn't want to see anyone. I didn't want to be with anyone. They didn't understand my… problems." I say embarrassed. _

_"I'm sorry you felt that way Emma. We can't change the past but I'm here now right? You're here for me now too." _

_"I know." _

_"I wasn't there when you fell on that run off lagoon. I wasn't there to defend you from all the people who tried to hurt you. I wasn't there when you were born. I wasn't there when you went through the hardest points of your life but I'll be here for you now. Now until the end." Will pauses. _

_He was going to say something but I interrupted him by putting my hand on his mouth. _

_"I wasn't there when you're manipulative ex-wife gave you headaches" _

_"Yes you were." He says. _

_"Will, I was only there like three years into your marriage not the whole time." I tell him. He shrugs. _

_"Anyway, I wasn't there when you tried to kill yourself, senior high. I wasn't there the when you took your first breath. I wasn't there when you won nationals in '93. And now I promise I'll be here till the end of time too." I say giving him a big grin _

_"Em, I feel like we're reciting our wedding vows." He chuckles. _

_"Will!" I almost shriek out. He just pulls me closer to him. _

_"But I was serious. I was just on my way too you when you were experiencing all the hardships you were put through." He pauses. "I was just on my way Em. Preparing to be the best I can be. Because you deserve so much, and baby William didn't deserve you then." He gives me his best attempt to look like a baby boy and I giggle. _

_ "Not even now but you're here so I'm not complaining." He says._

_"You're so much more than what I asked for." He gives me a huge grin and we continue to dance._

{Will} '

_I feel like 'light' is just a metaphor for me. _

_Not the candle light or daylight, not light which is the opposite of heavy. Light. Light is what guides you to what you really want, light is what tell you what you really need. _

_I decided that I would have to be going to Broadway, to New York City, with April to follow my dreams. It had always been my dream. Ever since I was a little boy, broadway had always been a dream to me. _

_Performing every night, New York. And singing on that stage made me realize that this was only the dream I thought I wanted. I've been stuck in a fantasy where I thought I would achieve everything I ever wanted when I perform on that stage. But I didn't. I enjoyed it. There was no audience. There was no one. It was just me. But the thrill of performing there didn't lessen. _

_It was after the performance when I realized that Broadway isn't my dream. The kids are… Emma is. And I wanted her to know that. _

_So after us competing at nationals, she was the first person I went to. Of course it was a hard decision to give up the role April gave me. I love performing. _

_Then I thought about what would happen if I came back to Lima. The kids would have another year with me. We could actually win nationals the next year. _

_Then I thought about her. _

_Emma Pillsbury. _

_I needed to come back to Lima for her. _

_But still I was afraid. The fear of rejection I guess. _

_Though I know she didn't want me to leave I saw it in her eyes when she was helping me pack my things. _

_I thought deeper. Maybe she wanted me to stay…. As a friend. And everyone knows I want to be more than friends with Emma. But what if she rejects me? What if she's still afraid of getting hurt by me? What if she still doesn't forgive me? _

_The questions were forgotten as I saw a message that I just received. 'Congratulations Will! I'm so proud of you and the kids. The school is really dull without you guys around. I can't wait for them to come back. Please tell me you're coming home with them before you permanently stay in New York.' _

_You answer her with an 'I'm not sure Em.' You want to surprise her, she can't know you're coming back. I went straight to her house the day we arrived from New York. It was about eight o' clock in the evening but I needed to see her. I couldn't wait. _

_She was shocked when she first saw me. She was shocked to why I was in Lima. She was shocked as to why I was on her front door. _

_"Will, aren't you supposed to be in New York?" she asks me. _

_"I couldn't handle leaving Lima." I tell her. _

_"But your dreams are in New York Will. Your dream is to be on Broadway and Lima can't offer you that." She says biting her lip and shaking her head. _

_"My dream was to be on Broadway. But after that one song. After I sang my heart out I knew what my dream really was. My dream is to inspire these amazing kids to one day become the great people I know they're going to become. I can't just leave them here in Lima." I pause. _

_"You are a pretty good teacher." She says bashfully. _

_"And most of all, Lima is where you are." Her eyes light up. And she looked at me like she did before. She looked at me with the love I was accustomed to. "and you are my dream Emma. You're my biggest dream. Not even Broadway could tear that dream." _

_I stayed at her apartment that night. I was holding her petite frame close to mine as I tried to doze off to sleep. _

_She was still moving, she seemed like she was afraid… But afraid of what exactly? _

_"Where does this leave us Will?" she asks me and I understood what she meant by it. _

_"Close your eyes Emma." I tell her. _

_"What do you see?" I add. _

_"Nothing." She answers back. _

_"No, think deeper. What do you see when you close your eyes?" I ask her again. _

_"Nothing Will. How am I supposed to see when my eyes are closed?" she asks me. _

_"You want to know what I see when I close my eyes?" I ask her. I feel her head nod. "When I close my eyes, I see you. I see you walking down that aisle in the perfect white dress. I see you taking care of our children. I see you Emma. That's when I knew. That's when I knew that you are my dream." _

_I kiss her hair. She seems to relax a bit. _

_Maybe that's what she was afraid of… Afraid of me doing what I did and hurting her again. _

{Emma}

_I remember that day._

_"Emma, there's a guy looking at us." Carl whispers as I get into his car._

_"What? Who?" I ask him. Who could be looking at us?_

_He points to somewhere at our back and I look that way._

_WILL._

_Will, William Schuester._

_"Don't mind him okay Carl?" I tell him biting my lip. "Let's just leave." I tell him. Giving out a fake smile._

_He turns the engine on. I look back again. I see Will. He was still staring at where Carl and I was._

_A tear slipped out of his eyes and he wipes it away. He gets inside his own car. The tears were now falling more rapidly and I just stopped looking._

_I couldn't look at him crying and not do anything about it. I can't look at him hurt because I know it's my fault._

_I come to his office the next day. It was after the glee club rehearsals and I had just finished my SAT prep. He didn't eat lunch in the Teachers' lounge today so I figured that I would find him here._

_"Will." I say as I come in the room._

_"W-what are you doing here Emma?" he asks me. His voice was stern._

_"I- I saw you crying yesterday."_

_"I know." He says bitterly. "I was there."_

_"Was I the reason why you were crying Will?" I ask him._

_"I'm sorry Emma but I cannot answer that question for you." He looks away._

_"Why not Will?"_

_"What if I say yes. What would happen if I tell you that you're the one I was crying about?" he blurts out._

_"I- I don't-"_

_"Well I know what would happen! It's either you completely stay away from me or you just ignore the fact that I exist!" he spats._

_"Will!"_

_"NO, I know what would happen Emma. Cause every time you're afraid of something you just run away." He pauses._

_He sits on one of the tables and I see him calm down. This is a good sign right? "You know what Emma, after I kissed you that day before summer vacation, I thought there was hope for us." He tells me._

_I couldn't just tell him there's hope for us. Because honestly, I don't know as well._

_"And till now I still do. So keep your heart. I want there to be space for me when the time comes. I know you're not ready to forgive me yet but I'm sure." He says._

_"Sure about what?" I ask him_

_"Sure that we'd be together in the future. Sure that I'll be your last kiss."_

_"Wi-"_

_"Sure that I'll be your endless love Em. I am sure." He tells me._

_I wasn't thinking. I put my arms around his neck and I lean in. Wanting to kiss him. But he dodges my lips._

_"Not now." He says. "Carl," he clears his throat. "He-he might be waiting for you." He says looking away and trying to get as far from me as possible._

_"Why are you doing this?" I ask. My voice breaking. "Oh, wait no. Don't answer that," He stops and looks back at me._

_"Emma I didn't mean it that way." He trails off. His voice getting weaker with every word he says._

_"Good bye." I say bitterly._

_"Em-"_

_"I need to go Will. Carl is waiting for me." I roll my eyes at him and walk out madly. And as I walk out I don't hear his footsteps behind me. He isn't following me. I turn around to see him standing where I had left him. A tear. I wanted to go back. But he wasn't following me. I had to keep that in mind. He rejected me. Why would I come back for him._

_I turn to the direction I was heading a few seconds ago and make my way out of the buildin_g.

{Emma}

"Lay down/ And come alive in all you've found / All you're meant to be / And for now/ We'll wait until the morning light / And close our eyes to see /Just close your eyes to see." Will sung.

I looked at him and put Cory William Schuester in his crib.

"And when you feel no saving grace / Well I'm on my way On my way / And when you're bound to second place/ Well I'm on my way On my way" I sang back.

"So don't believe it's all in vain / Cause I'm on my way/ On my way /The light at the end is worth the pain/ Cause I'm on my way/ On my way." We sang together,

"I'll be there the morning you come out in white /Cause I'm on my way /On my way." I sang that line alone and I gave Will a confused look on why he didn't sing with me.

The song ended.

"Will?" I pout. "You left me hanging." I say giving him a defeated look. He started to inch closer to me. And for a moment I thought he was going to kiss me.

"I was there the moment, you came out in white. I was on my way, on my way." He sings and then smiles kissing my forehead afterwards.

"I love that song." I tell him.

"I'm starting to love it too." He tells me. He was about to lean in and kiss me before Cory started to cry.

"I love him but sometimes he distracts us at the wrong time." Will says.

"Will, remember how a year and a half ago we were so, so worried about not having a child?"

"Yep." He says. I get Cory out of the crib and I start to rock him. His cries were coming to a stop.

"Better?" I ask the little boy cocking my head to the right.

"Mama." He answers. I pinch his nose and I feel Will's arms drape over my shoulders. I let go of his nose and he wrinkles it and uses his hand to rub his nose.

"Aw Em, look at him. He wrinkles his nose just like you do. Isn't it adorable." He says giving me a peck on the cheek.

"Gosh Will. This is the life we've been dreaming of. It was so hard at first." I tell him and he nods.

"I mean I think Sue almost fired us for what we did last year. And I was so tired. For nine months, I had Cory in me, and I was so happy but I just wanted to see him so much."

"I know Em. Isn't it amazing? That after everything we've been through we're here." He says.

"I'm a father, and my dreams came true. We have a family Emma. The three of us. Just the three of us. No distractions."

"I know that the glee club has been falling to pieces since almost everyone has graduated." I tell him. Graduation for Kitty's batch was just in a week's time. And Sue was going to disband the club since New Directions didn't have enough members anymore. Will didn't like it at all. He loved teaching those kids.

"People come and go Will, but me and Cory William will never ever, ever leave you." I say. Will was starting to lean in and kiss me when.

"Mama, Daa." We hear Cory whine.

"You little minx." Will says rubbing the little boy's tummy. Cory just giggled and started hitting Emma's chest lightly.

"You had a long day William." I say.

"Yeah I did have a long day." Will answers.

"I didn't mean you Will. I meant Cory." I say teasing him. He became a deep shade of red.

"I need to go get Cory to sleep. He had a long day today Will." I say giggling.

I come back down a few minutes later to see Will in a tight long-sleeved shirt and matching pajama pants.

"Aw Will, you're all dressed up." I tell him.

"Why? What's wrong?" he gives me the adorable face he always gives out when he's confused.

"I was thinking, are three Schuesters' enough? Don't you want another baby Schue?" Emma asked teasingly.

"Oh Emma, Emma. I thought you'd never ask."


End file.
